


And Do the Stars Sing For Us?

by rivanyan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, more as i write
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-02 14:32:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivanyan/pseuds/rivanyan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble series </p>
<p>Sometimes things aren't always certain, but will you take your chance or leave things be? In this game of life, we're all searching for love. Are you going to be a winner?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> "Just because it didn’t last forever, doesn’t mean it wasn’t worth your while."

"Heads, a dare. Tails, a confession."

Eren balanced the silver coin on his thumb. Levi paused with his cup at his lips, giving the boy an incredulous look.

Eren caught his stare, scrunching up his nose and pouting, "Come on, please?"

"How old do you think I am? Confessions? I'm not one of your teenage friends." The captain snorted, huffing at the steam rising from his tea. "...Tails."

"Young enough," Eren laughed. "Since you're still going to do this!"

Levi took a long drag of tea, deciding it was better not to answer that last comment, and watched as the coin jumped up and plunged down. Tails. So, a confession.

"I want you to clean that filthy empty room on my floor."

"Are you serious? Ugh you should've said something like 'I want to grow taller'."

Eren yelped with laughter as Levi lunged toward him, weakly countering the latter's half-hearted attempts to shove him out of the chair. 

Levi rolled his eyes and sat back down, crossing his legs and snatching his cup back up. "This is why I don't play games with you, fucking twat." 

His smile still twitching at the corners of his lips, Eren rolled the coin between his palms. “But Levi, what’s something you really really want?”

The older male tilted his head back, running his gaze over the cracks in the ceiling. There are so many things he could say from 'The fucking food supply to last before Braun eats us out of here' to wishing the titans never existed. There are so many things to want yet they all seemed so insignificant, like they weren't the right answers to give to the boy in front of him. 

It's this boy, this annoying, mouthy, strong, _beautiful_ boy who saves him from answering, slowly saying, “I… I want to sit here and talk with you and make you laugh and... just. _Be_ with you. Forever.”

The other doesn't move, and Eren shyly turns to look at him, to look at the last rays of amber sunshine filtering in from the window weave through his ebony hair, to look at the man who completely owned his heart.

Levi finally meets his gaze, mouth crooked into a sad smile. “We can’t, you know. Life has to move on. We have to do what we have to do.”

Eren stares at the glinting coin in his hand, suddenly feeling its weight for the first time. “I know,” he whispers softly. “But… that’s what I want.”

Levi reaches out and grasps Eren’s hand in his, giving it a light squeeze. “We still have time. I’ll always be with you,” he pokes Eren’s chest, "here.”

The younger boy snickers. “Captain, you are so fucking lame.”

"And you love me for it."

"Yeah. Yeah I do." 

"...God fucking knows why I'm still going to be with you."

"Wow stop ruining the mood. Shut up and kiss me."


	2. If You Smile, Take My Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You can never change the past nor control the future, but you can change the mood of the day by touching someone’s heart with your smile."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eren's thought injections are in parenthesis haha.

They have daily meetings, or so Eren likes to think, in the dark room of dirty brick walls and the only light emitting from the duly flickering torch shoved into a rusting sconce at the bottom of the stairs.

_(It’s cold.)_

He settles back against one wall, legs folded, rustling the chains that bind him to the stony bed. Eren doesn’t know anything about his predicament; he has been in this room for hours, days, weeks, the only constant change the regular appearance and disappearance of his mysterious visitor.

The dark, handsome visage of the male flashes up in his mind, and Eren studies the face staring back at him. He wonders if the other is something besides human, those cold eyes having a metallic glint to them, the sheer perfection of the male’s features causing a shiver of uneasiness to slither down Eren’s spine.

But he is also curious. He wonders why every day, without fail, the silent male returns to this prison, only lingering for a few seconds as if to make sure Eren was alright before that slow _(sexy)_ smirk crawls onto his face, before he turns and vanishes into nothingness.

The sudden visits don’t bother Eren anymore; before he had been wary of punishment from the higher powers, but now he takes it into stride. He thinks about the other a lot lately, the stoic countenance strangely giving his dull days happiness. _(Happiness?)_ He wishes the other male would return soon, a small pang of loneliness- how can he feel lonely if he doesn’t remember the company of others?- creeping into his heart.

Almost instantly, there is a familiar black shadow that quickly condenses into the lean figure of the other male. Eren almost scrambles forward in relief before he remembers himself and sits back, face burning. When the full lips crook up and transform the cold face, Eren hesitantly grins back, his pulse roller-coasting in his veins.

The other pauses _(He looks rather surprised for an emotionless being)_ , and then **_smiles_.**

_(Ah.)_

Eren has completely lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rivanyan.tumblr.com if you have any ideas ^^ thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Those who bring sunshine to the lives of others cannot keep it from themselves."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was about to fall asleep and then this thought came to me.. What if the randomest things from our time managed to persevere into Snk era.
> 
> The song is Into the West sung by Annie Lennox. I love the LOTR soundtrack ahahha

"Sir, what's your favorite song?" 

"What the fuck has that got to do with anything, Jaeger."

"Nothing, I was just wondering," Eren pouts, lower lip sticking out exaggeratingly. 

"...Are you asking me to sing."

"Huh? No?"

"How many songs do you even know, you greenhorn. Oy, write that line straight. I'm fucking turning this report into Erwin."

"Leeeviiii," the sad whine makes said man huff in exasperation.

"Into the West. It's a song that apparently comes from the time before the titans."

"Ehh that's so cool! What's it sound like?"

"You're fucking asking me to sing, see Eren, this is why we can't have nice things."

"Well I've never heard you sing, so there's nothing to lose," he takes a quick look at Levi's deadpan stare and quickly backtracks. "Unless you sound like a dying cat, then... I guess I can let you off, sir."

Of course, Levi can't let Eren take such a jab at his pride, so resigns himself to singing out the few stanzas that he knows.

It's nice, Levi's voice. It's deep and slides smoothly over the notes, spilling out an almost lullaby-like melody that makes Eren blink sleepily and his heart clench fondly. After all, Levi is singing for him. 

"The ships have come to carry you home... I'd like that." Eren sighs happily and smile gratefully up at Levi from where he had dropped his head on the table during the song.

"Hmm." Levi acknowledges the silent appreciation from Eren, although his fumbling with the papers in his hands gives away his rare embarrassment. 

They sit in silence for a little while longer, pens scratching, muted shuffling. Then, Eren stretches out his arms, announcing his retirement to bed. Levi gives a soft grunt, expecting the boy to move his ass out quickly. 

Instead, Eren scoots around the corner of the table and gives Levi a chaste kiss on the cheek and then sprints out of the room, almost tripping on the doorjamb. 

Levi stares after him in bewilderment, fingers frozen in shock with the mantra _whatthefuckwhatthefuck_ repeating in his head.

Maybe letting Eren hear him sing once in a while wasn't such a bad idea. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra:  
> "....Cute."  
> Oh nope. He didn't just go there.  
> "Ow! What the hell Leviiii."  
> "Shut the fuck up, you wanker, or you'll get something worse than my boot up your ass."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> basically Eren being a happy, ignorant, know-it-all piece of poo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm dumb

"Alright so since I don't know a single fucking thing about you shits, you're going to tell me interesting things about yourselves." 

"Yes sir."

"Who wants to star- Eren put your fucking hand down. Kirschtein."

"Sasha here is the biggest hog so we've gotta watch our food store, sir."

"What the hell Jean!"

"Shut up unless you want to say something interesting Braus. _What_ , Eren."

"Corporal Levi is really nice!" 

"Sometimes I wonder what the fuck goes on in that tiny brain of yours, Jaeger. Next Ackerman."

"Uh. Krista's real name is Historia."

"I didn't even know what name goes where but thanks. I suppose."

"When Corporal gets really excited or mad he says 'fuck' a lot!" 

"...Is there anything else you want to share about me Jaeger."

"And and... Corporal calls me a lot of names but I don't think he knows what he's saying half the time and I think he's just showing he likes me! It's really cute when he talks cuz you're not expecting anything nice but it really is!"

"For fuck's sake, that wasn't a fucking invitation shut the fuck up, you fucking filthy excuse for a soldier."

"He's also really cute when he's embarrassed," Eren giggles to Armin, who's currently frozen in fear beside him at the furiously vibrating killing aura coming from the man in front of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't you feel sometimes that "fuck" isn't a bad enough word


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> papa!Levi and purely platonic feelings for this ay~

There's a pitter-patter of small feet skittering down the hall, and then there is an insistent tug on Levi's pant leg.

"Papa!" A strange crinkling sound.

Levi blinks his eyes open, his back protesting about the stiff couch cushions he was lying on. Bringing up a hand to massage his neck, he turns his attention to the bright-eyed child bouncing next to him. He blearily strokes back the hair lying errantly on the boy's forehead, running his fingers through the soft strands as Eren beams up at him. "Yeah, kid?"

"Look what I drew!" The crinkling sound again, and a paper is waved in front of his face, a crayon figure dancing in the air. It's a strange image, a muscled body with a head sporting a terrifyingly large set of teeth stretched across it's face, green eyes glaring out from under shaggy hair.

"...What's this, Eren yo." The boy scowls up at him accusingly, withdrawing the paper to glance at it again, as if he didn't understand why Levi did not know what it was. "It's me! I drew me, Papa!"

Levi hauls Eren onto his lap, sitting up and clasping his hands behind Eren, placing a soft kiss on his cheek. Like it always did, Eren's expression clears up immediately, the excited grin back at full force. Levi didn't show affection to anyone except Eren, and the damn kid knew it and loved it.

With Levi's attention focused fully on him now, Eren cuddles into the warm hold, once again sticking the wrinkled paper into Levi's face. "I can transform! I'm very strong so I can protect you, Papa."

He laughs, "Eren yo, how can you protect me if you have no clothes and dirty, long hair? I'd probably have to come clean up after you again, hmm?"

Eren butts his nose into Levi's jaw, growling, "No, I can do it. My size is big, big, big!"

"Titan big?"

"Yeah! TITAN!" Eren shouts in excitement, smacking Levi _again_ with the paper in his fist.

"Alrighty, when that happens, I'm counting on you. Now let's go have some dinner, kiddo." He groans as he pushes both his weight and Eren's up off the couch, the boy wriggling with laughter as Levi swings him up so he could twist around and sit on his father's broad shoulders.

"TITAN! We're as tall as a titan! Papa, go go GO!"


End file.
